


Helping Hand

by Misshyen



Series: Jensen and Claire:  A Loser's Humorous Love Story [29]
Category: Jake Jensen - Fandom, The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Cunnilingus, Edging, F/M, Fingering, Forced Orgasm, NSFW, OFC - Freeform, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Teasing, Squirting, claire (ofc) - Freeform, g spot, jake jensen x ofc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misshyen/pseuds/Misshyen
Summary: When Claire is stressed and has troubles being satisfied in bed, it's Jake to the rescue.





	Helping Hand

“Okay that’s it!”  Jake tossed his game system on the coffee table and looked over at Claire.  She looked up at him confused from her own game.

“What’s it?”

“You!  I have one more day until I have to leave and I’m not leaving until I get you off.”

Claire put her game down, “It’s no big deal, honey, really.”

“Oh we’re doing this.”  He said standing up and stretching his arms over his head and bending at the waist, side to side.

“You look like you’re preparing for a marathon.  Is that necessary?”  She shook her head as she stood up.

“Yes.”  He said doing neck rolls.

“How long do you think you’ll be down there?  I gotta say, your stretching and stuff isn’t really encouraging.”

“Oh you wait.  You’ll see.”  He said as he went to the kitchen.  “LA LA LA LA LA LA!”

“What the heck, Jake?”

“I’m exercising my tongue, LA LA LA LAAAAAA!”

“Alright stop it.”  She said waiting by the couch as she heard him rummage around in the fridge.

He came out with a few bottles of Gatorade and she started to laugh.

“Oh for God’s sake.”

He dumped them in her arms and scooped her up in his own.

“I’m serious, we’re doing this.  You’re gonna get off on my face if it’s the end of me.”

“Wow!  If those are your last words can I have them put on your headstone?”

“Please do.  Here lies Jake Jensen, Claire got off on his face.”  He said as he walked into the bedroom and put her on the bed.  He took the bottles back and putting them on the nightstand.

“Ok, let’s get you nekked.”

“Romantic.”  She said with a laugh as she lifted her arms and he pulled her t shirt off.

“Stand up for a sec.”  He said, looking at her cleavage for a minute.

“New bra?”

“Yep.”

“Nice.”  He knelt down and undid her jeans, sliding them down quickly.  Claire used her feet to push them off the rest of the way and he kissed her belly, running his hands along her waist and up her back.

“Ok, let’s do this.”

“You make it sound like a project.”  She said crossing her arms as he got up and walked into the bathroom.  He came out with a towel and draped it over the end of the bed.

“A towel?”  She raised an eyebrow looking up at him.

He grinned, “It could get pretty wet by the time I’m done with you.”

She looked at him for a second in confusion and then her eyes widened, “Oh noooooo.  I don’t do that.  I don’t think I _can_ do that.”

“That you know of.”  He said, wiggling his eyebrows and taking her hand, pulling her in to him.  “Just relax.  If you don’t want to I understand, but I want to do this, for you.”  He said, his voice low and quiet as he lowered his mouth to hers, “You do things just for me all the time.”

“Yeah, but I get off on it.”  She looked up at him and suddenly caught on as he raised his eyebrow at her with a large knowing smile.  “Ohhhhhh.”

“Yeah.  Come on, lay down and relax.”

Claire moved to the end of the bed and sat down.

“I can’t promise anything Jake, I’m sorry.  It’s not you.  I know you keep trying and it feels really good but nothing happens.”  She said quietly, almost embarrassed.

“I plan on taking care of that.”  He said, leaning over her, resting his hands on either side of her as he kissed her again.  “Lay back, please.”

She sighed and laid back, her legs hanging over the foot of the bed.

“Okay, but I can’t promise anything.”

Jake looked down at her and gave her a look, “Stop.  Just let me do my thing.”

“Your thing.”  She giggled.

He kissed her and then moved lower to her neck, working his way down her between her breasts and toward her belly, placing small kisses along the way.

He moved lower still and knelt down, parting her legs a little to give himself some room.  He looked up and she was looking down at him, watching.  He smiled and then returned to business, holding up one of her legs and kissing her inner thigh, moving along her leg slowly, sometimes kissing and sometimes dragging the tip of his tongue along her skin.

Claire let out a relaxed sigh and laid her head back, enjoying the attention.  She shifted a little to get comfortable and he sat back for a minute.

“Okay?”

“Yeah.” She said, becoming still again.

“Good.”

He returned to where he left off and moved her leg a little higher, his nose meeting fabric as he kissed his way to her panties.  He made a low sound in his throat as he nuzzled them for a minute before placing more small kisses and running his tongue between her legs.

Claire tensed a little and then relaxed, fighting the urge to cover up.  Jake was going slower than he normally did when he went down on her and it make her feel vulnerable and exposed.

He began to kiss and lap at her through her panties, finding the areas he knew of where she loved to be teased.  He moved his hands to her thighs and stroked them softly as he nibbled at her, pressing his face along her, taking in as much as he could through the thin fabric.

Claire let out some soft moans and moved her hips against him and he looked up at her, watching her face.  Her eyes were closed and her mouth was open slightly letting out small puffs of air.  He grinned and resumed his exploration, reaching down to undo his own pants and slide them off quickly.  He grabbed his semi hard cock and gave a few squeezes as he ran his tongue along her now wet panties.  He tried to control himself.  He was doing this for Claire, not himself.

When she was pushing her hips at him in a gentle rocking motion, he started to trace along the waistband of her panties slowly, dipping his finger underneath and pulling a little, looking up at her.

“These have to go.”  He said, more to himself than Claire.

“Mm hm.”  She agreed with a nod before lifting her hips up, letting him slide them off smoothly.

Tossing them aside, he moved back to her and ran his hands up from her ankles to her hips and looked up at her, meeting her gaze as he dove in and covered her wet center with his mouth, running his tongue up and around her clit.

Claire’s mouth opened wider and she gasped and gripped the mattress as she watched his eyes.  She could tell from the expression that he was giving her a little smile but his tongue and lips were busy with other things.  She arched her back and closed her eyes as his tongue traced along her folds moving up and down, circling her clit, but not touching it.

“Ohhhhh Jake.”  She whispered, laying back as he sat up, his mouth coming off her with a wet sound.

“So I’ve been doing this all wrong.”  He said wiping his mouth, “I’m gonna need your help.”

“Uh huh.”  She said, dazed.

He chuckled and reached for her hand.

“I’m gonna try some things and I want you to tell me what feels better.”  He lowered his head to her waiting pussy and ran his tongue very slowly along it, dipping his tongue in and rimming her hole before sliding it in a little.

She let out a hard groan and threw her head back.

He looked up and backed up.

“We already know that’s a spot you like.”

She nodded, her eyes closed, biting her lip.

“Want some more?”

“Mmhm!”  She moaned, gasping as he bent down again, his tongue continuing the motions.  He pushed into her lightly, and then backed up to trace around delicate nerve endings.  He stroked her thigh with one hand and held her hand with the other.  He kept it up until she was writhing under him, pushing at the mattress with the heel of her free hand and gripping his hand harder with the other.

He backed away again and she groaned a complaint.

Jake laughed softly and took his hand from her thigh and slid his middle finger in his mouth wetting it, not that he needed to for his next plan.  Claire was already soaked and he was glad he had gotten the towel in advance.  He was always amazing and incredibly turned on at how wet she could become.

“Tell me which is better.”  He ran his finger along one side of her clit gently, pressing and sliding against it watching her face.  She bit her lips together and sighed hard, her brow furrowing.  It wasn’t the reaction her wanted, so he moved to the other side and copied the motions.  Claire leaped up and cried out, rocking her hips at him hard.

“There we go.  Good girl.”  He said stroking along the side, adding pressure and watching her face again.  Her hand gripped his harder as she started to writhe under him and make more noise.

He sucked on his finger again and began to run his from side to side along her clit, watching her face again, he smiled when she jumped off the bed with a loud cry and another long moan.

“Shhh.  Lay back.”  He murmured, lowering his head as he took a long lick along her soaking pussy, dragging her juices up to her clit and circling it delicately.  He traced the tip of his tongue along her favored side and felt her thighs tense.  He kept up the motions making sure to rub his goatee along her tender skin the way she loved.  She felt the familiar scratching sensation and let out loud moan.

He kept up his actions for a few minutes, slowing and speeding up depending on her reactions. He kept up his ministrations, his chin running along her intimate flesh, scratching her softly while his tongue continued various motions long her womanhood.

“Jaaake.”  She whined, bucking at him.  He pushed his hand onto her lower belly to hold her still as he lapped at her steadily, increasing pressure and then backing off when she would start to move against him.  She stopped and started a few times, each time he would start up, he noticed she was getting more aroused, her juices soaking his beard.

“Oh my God.”  She grunted, gripping his hand harder, knuckles whitening as her other raked across the sheets, holding and pulling them.

“That’s it.  Tell me what you want.”

“What?”  She asked, breathlessly.

“What do you want?”

“I don’t know.”  She had her eyes closed as she shook her head in frustration.

“Claire, tell me.”  Jake said moving up the bed suddenly, kissing her. She leaned up into the kiss with a loud relieved moan and grabbed his arm.

“Make me come!”

“How.”  He asked, his lips barely on hers, his breath warm on her lips.

“Jake, make me come!”  She begged louder.

“I will, tell me what you want.”  He said moving to her neck, biting and kissing.

“Fingers.  Finger me.”  She panted.

“What else?”

“Eat me again.”

He was back at her lips again, kissing her deeply before leaning back with a smile.  ”You got it.”

He moved swiftly down between her legs again and kissed her mound before running his middle finger along her aroused clit again, circling and moving along her sweet spot.  She arched her back again, letting out a curse and he smiled and pulled back for a minute.

His was rock hard and leaking precum intensely.  He lowered his head for a minute and pulled his cock free from his boxers and gave a few relieving tugs.  He kept reminding himself that it was for Claire at the moment and fought to let go of himself.

He pushed her legs farther apart as he pushed her up the bed a little.  She moved with him easily and waited for his next move.  He leaned along the bed and slid his middle finger in her slowly, pressing along the top of her channel firmly.

“Good?”

“Fuck yes!”  She practically shouted as he worked his large finger in her faster.  She was starting to grip on to his finger and he groaned, his cock witching against his belly.  He wanted to take his time with her but he was so hard, it was becoming a distraction.  He leaned along the mattress and moved along it looking for some form of friction to ease his own need.

The next time he slid out of her he added his index finger and pushed into her hard.  Claire cried out and started moving her hips toward him, breathing hard.  He could tell she was beyond thinking straight so he started to tease her more for his own enjoyment.

He bent his head and took her clit in his lips again, working her favorite spot while he pumped his fingers in her deeper, moving harder.  He spread them slightly, stretching her as he thrust firmly,

“Don’t stop!  Please!”  Claire begged as he worked his fingers faster, as his tongue and lips moved along her quickly, flicking and lapping at her with abandon.

“Jake!”  She pleaded, her thighs tensing and starting to tighten around him.  His hand working harder along and inside of her, his mouth tugging and pulling at her, her cries urging him on.

He groaned in sympathy to her cries and reached a hand down and started to jerk himself, wanting to join her when she exploded on his mouth.

“Jake, I’m coming!”  She shouted, grinding against him with no rhythm, just wanting pressure and release.

She suddenly became stiff and then let out a harsh wail as she arched her back.  She felt a gush of fluid but was too far gone to care.  Jake groaned loudly before he suddenly stood over her stroking himself harder.

She was coming down from her peak and saw Jake over her, a concentrated aroused frown on his face as his fist was a blur along his dick.  His face suddenly contorted and he let out a cry as he joined her, his warm cum hitting her belly repeatedly.  She watched him, panting to catch her breath as he dropped next to her and his mouth was on hers, crushing her to the bed.

 He backed away for a minute, and looked at her stroking her hair.

“Hey.  You did it.”  He said softly, panting with a smile.

Claire nodded, exhausted and let him scoop her up as he kissed her cheek repeatedly.

“I don’t know who enjoyed that more.”  He said with a small laugh.  “You look pretty satisfied.”

Claire nodded again, letting out a little chuckle.

Jake nodded to the end of the bed.

“So you’re capable of doing _that thing.”_   He said proudly.

“What??”  Claire asked breathlessly, her eyes wide with shock.

“No that’s good!  You relaxed!  You did it!”  Jake smiled down at her.

“Oh, ok.”  She said with a yawn.

“Oh nooo, don’t get sleepy.  We’re getting in the shower now.”

“Mm mm.”  She objected, reaching over to rub his arm.

“Come on sleepy.”  He laughed sitting up.

* * *

 

“You don’t have to go tomorrow do you?”  Claire asked.  She was leaning against Jake, her back to him as they stood under the hot water.

“Just for a few days.”  He said quietly, stroking her arms.

She turned around and wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him.

“Stop it with those eyes!  It makes it hard to leave you.”  He laughed.

“What eyes?”

“You have sex goddess eyes.”

“I what?”  She said with a laugh.

“They’re all big and brown and dirty.  Like you just did some dirty things.”

“I did, and so did you.  Pent up were you?  That was quite a load.”  She teased running her hands up his back.

“Just a little.”  He admitted, using his hard body to push her against the shower wall.  He took her arms and held them against the tile as he kissed her harder.

“I can’t believe you did that out there.”  He murmured along her neck.

“Me too.  I feel like jello right now.”

“No, I meant opening up to me.”  He said releasing her arms and putting his around her waist and giving her an affectionate smile.

“Oh.”  She blushed and looked away.

“You’re so funny.”

“Thanks?”

“No, I mean you’re crazy shy about some things and then with others you’re a wild woman.”

Claire shrugged looking a little defensive.  “I like what I like.”

“I know.  That’s one of the reasons I love you.”  He said seriously, looking at her.

“I love you too.  She said reaching up to kiss him.  “And thank you.

“My pleasure.”

“How about I go make you some cookies.  You deserve some after that performance.”  Claire said, reaching up and running her fingers through his short hair.

“I do like cookies and I did work pretty hard out there.”  Jake agreed.

“Oh and find your pirate hat.  You’re gonna need it later.”


End file.
